The Nerd And The Reckless
by Deactivated2014Heartbreak
Summary: Carlos Garcia is the straight A nerd and Logan Mitchell is the school's troublemaker but when the two cross paths sparks fly but will Logan's secret and Carlos's dreams break them apart? Rated T for the moment. For Sum1cooler
1. Chapter 1

**Carlos**

"And lastly this is our math lab"

The principle moved his hands around in a show case model way and I looked around the room with interest, like I have been doing with every classroom he showed me. If it isn't already obvious, I am a straight A student and what most people would call a nerd but it doesn't bother me like it use to. I smiled when Mr, Smith said

"Your teacher will be Mrs. Bray, she is very…..creative with her way of teaching but I am sure you will fit in nicely"

It seems like he didn't think her way of teaching is normal by the tone of his voice but I ignored it and I said

"I am s-"

"Hey smitty, got another slip for you"

I looked over to see who interrupted me and I was taken back when I saw this boy with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes but what really got me was that dirty smirk…a smirk of a troublemaker. I knew at that moment that whoever that boy is, he is not someone to hang out with. I watched as Mr. Smith walked over to the boy with an annoyed look on his face and he said

"For the hundredth time Mr. Mitchell, it is Mr. Smith"  
>The boy smirked bigger and he said<p>

"I think I like Smitty better, it has the same ring to it as shi-"

"Mr. Mitchell, one more word like that from you and I will give you five days detention"

The boy just shrugged and he said  
>"Whatever Smitty, just sign my slip and I will get out of your smelly old as-"<p>

"MR. MITCHELL, DETENTION NOW!"

The boy walked out with a smug grin and whistling a familiar tune. I mental noted to myself that to stay away from this Mr. Mitchell and I looked over to Mr, Smith, who looked like he wanted to murder the boy, and I said

"He must be the troublemaker?"

He nodded and he said, rubbing the bridge of his nose

"Yes, Mr. Mitchell is one of the worse troublemakers I have ever had here at Palmewoods High and he is a person I highly advise you or any student, to stay away from"  
>I nodded and I said<br>"I promise you, I don't think I want to get involved with him in any manner"

Mr. Smith nodded and he said with a small smile on his face

"I am glad, a kid like you shouldn't be involved with someone like him"

I don't know why but I felt like defending this Mr. Mitchell but I didn't act on the feeling and I continued to walk with the principle around the school and talk about my classes.

But a certain brown eyed troublemaker was taking up most of my thoughts and I was not happy about it.

**Later that Day…**

"See you tomorrow Mr. Garcia"

I smiled and waved back at Mr. Smith before walking out of the school and through the parking lot but I walked a little faster when I heard footsteps behind me but then I heard

"Oh look what we have here, it's the new nerd"

I froze because I knew that voice…..it was the Mitchell boy. I gulped a little and I turned around to see that same smirk he wore earlier but this time it had a darker, scarier look to it. I tried to will myself to start running but my feet wouldn't seem to move and it would have been a good time to run because he got closer and closer to me till we were only a foot apart and he said darkly, still smirking

"I think it is time to show you what I am known for"

I gulped again and I thought to myself

"I am going to die"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlos**

I woke up to my head throbbing and my ribs hurting but at least I was alive, anything was better then being dead. I blinked my eyes a few times before I realized where I was at…The hospital.

I mentally groaned because I knew that I had to have worse injuries then what I thought, which meant my parents must be here. My thoughts were confirmed when my mom and her husband Josh walked in, along with my dad and his new wife Jessica, who was six months pregnant. I loved both my parents to death but I hated that we aren't the family we were when I was a kid.

"My poor baby"

I heard my mom say and she stroked my cheek lightly with a worried look in her eyes. I tried to smile but my face hurt too much to do so, so I just whispered

"I am fine mom, really"

She gave me an unconvinced look and she said to me with a hand on her hip.

"Carlos Eduardo Garcia you are in the hospital, black and blue from your feet to your head and you think you are fine?"

I smiled, sheepishly, even though it hurt and I lightly nodded. She just shook her head and rubbed her temple, muttering something I couldn't quite hear. I looked over at my dad and I saw he was talking to the doctor with Jessica and Josh.

I was never a fan of either of my step-parents but I had to admit they did do their best to make me feel like family to them. So I just smiled lightly when they looked at me and acted polite to them whenever they said something because I knew they were trying their best…..even though they could never be the family my family use to be.

**~~~~~~~~Logan~~~~~~~~~**

I whistled walking into my house thinking about that new nerd I beat the shit out of earlier. I smiled wickedly at the thought of his little screams. I haven't got a thrill like that since I beat the living crap out of that little shit Dak Zevon.

I smiled at that thought too and I dropped my backpack on the floor before walking into the kitchen to get something to eat. I stopped when I saw my best friend James Diamond sitting on one of the barstools behind the counter, eating an apple. I shook my head and I walked up to the fridge and opened the door to see what there is to eat. As I was doing this I asked him what I usually ask him when he comes over without warning.

"Parents high again?"

"Yeah, dad got paid today"

I nodded and I grabbed some ham and mustard for a sandwich. I then grabbed some bread off the counter and I started making my sandwich while talking to James about the beating I gave to the new kid.

"And then he started screaming that scream, you know the one that just gives you thrills up your spine?"

James just laughed and he nodded, saying

"Yeah I know what ya mean, I give a new nerd today a good ass kicking myself"

I chuckled and I said once I finished making my sandwich.

"What was their name or do you even know it?"

He rolled his eyes and said, taking a bite out of his apple

"Kendall Knight, supposedly he came here with his best friend Carlos Garcia, well that is what I overheard from Smitty anyway"

I almost dropped my sandwich when he said that, from shock, but then I smirked and then a thought came to me.

"This is going to be a fun year….."

And then I started in on my plan with James about what to do with the two new nerds.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

** Kendall**

I paced back and forth in the living room waiting for Carlos to come home from the hospital. He has been in there for a few days and I still don't know who did this to him. It scared me that it might be the same guy that beat me up the same day that he was, Mr. Smith said the guys name was James Diamond. I felt a chill run up my spine at the thought of him and his face when he was hurting me.

I have been scared to go back to school after that but I didn't want my grades to fall, so I have been forcing myself to go but my fears got a little better because Mr. Garcia made sure I didn't have to walk home from school because he picked me up but that didn't help for the fears of when I was in school.

James has beaten me up five times since that day, usually when he somehow knew I was alone. I shook those thoughts out of my head when I saw Carlos come through the door in a wheelchair with Mrs. Garcia pushing it. I smiled and I ran up to him. I leaned down and hugged him gently so I wouldn't hurt him because of his ribs, which a few were broken. I then said to him 

"I'm glad you're alright Car-Car"

I could practically hear the smile in his voice when he said

"Thanks Kenny" 

I nodded and I pulled back, still smiling. Carlos is a brother to me and his family is like my own too….well now they are ever since what happen with my family. I stopped myself from thinking about that though, like I have done since that day, and I just took over pushing Carlos from Mrs. Garcia. And I pushed him into our room.

I still wanted to talk to him about who did this to him, hoping it isn't the guy that has been haunting my nightmares…..James.

**~~~~~~James~~~~~~**

"So you going to Jay's party Friday night?"

I looked over at Logan and I said

"Ya know it. I would never miss one of his parties"

Logan laughed and he nodded as we continued to walk to Brad's house for our weekly bong hang out. He then said

"Yeah they are crazy parties, remember you became a man at the one in freshmen year?"

I nodded remembering what happen that night…even though I never told Logan who it really was with.

_**I walked over to the punch bowl and went to pour a drink, which was probably spiked, but someone beat me to it. I looked to see football quarterback Jett Stetson smiling at me and holding what was suppose to be my cup. I glared and I said**_

_**"Why the hell did you do that for?"**_

_**He just continued to smile and he said**_

_**"Because then I would get to see that hot little glare of yours, which I am right now"**_

_**My jaw dropped in shock and I tried to find a smartass comeback but all that came out was**_

_**"Wha-what, what-ah-what?"**_

_**Jett laughed a low laugh and he whispered in my ear**_

_**"I am planning to have fun with you, bad boy"**_

_**I don't know why but that sent a shiver up my spine, a pleasurable shiver. I also didn't know why I followed him up the stairs and into one of the empty bedrooms or why I let him kiss me, strip my clothes off, touch me…..or why I let him fuck me seamlessly but I did and there was no way in hell I was ever going to tell anyone.**_

"James!"

I blinked my eyes a few times and I looked at Logan and said

"What?" 

"Dude you were off in lala land, I said do you remember-"

He said but I cut him off quickly by saying

"Yeah, Yeah I remember. Hey look there is Brad's house" 

I started walking faster towards Brad's house but then I heard then my phone go off and I looked down to see.

"In jail, cum bail me out –J"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

** Carlos**

It has been a week since the fight withLogan, and today is my first day back to school since then. I was scared if it would happen again but I was more scared if I didn't go my grades would slip and I didn't want that at all. So here I am walking into the school with crutches, withKendallright beside me to make sure I didn't fall or something.

"It will be fine Car-Car, Maybe that time was the only time?"

I looked over atKendallwhen he said that and I said back, looking around for the room my first class is in.

"It hasn't been fine for you, you get beat up everyday. How do I knowLoganwon't do the same?"

Kendalldidn't say anything at that and I knew why, I was right and for the first time I wish I wasn't. I brushed it off for the moment though and I continued to look for the room my class was in. After a while of looking, and not being able to find it, I was getting frustrated but out of luck I finally found the room.

"Yes!"

I said smiling and I started walking as fast I could with my crutches towards the room but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the person I was hoping I wouldn't see…Logan.

**~Logan~**

"Hey look, that nerd over there is looking at you"  
>James said and I turned around to see who he was talking about. I smirked when I saw it was it was the new one I beat the crap out of last week. I watched amused as he froze and looked at me like a deer in headlights. Oh I knew this was going to be fun. I walked up to him and his other nerdy friend, with James by my side just to make it more fun for the both of us.<p>

"Oh look, the nerd is back and has brought his loser friend"

I watched the blonde one glare a heated glare at me but it lost its touch when James got in his face. I smirked when James said to him

"I think its time for your daily beating"

And with that he pulled the blonde nerd away, to who knows where and I was left with my new favorite nerd. I smirked and I took a look at him. I smiled darkly when I saw the damage I made and I said

"You must hurt pretty bad?"

He just looked at me with the still frozen look, which was no fun to me at all. So I did something that would probably freak him out….I kissed him, hard. I pulled back after a few seconds to a sight that pleased me, his dark brown doe eyes wide and his mouth gapping open and close like a fish. I winked at him and I walked away with a smug grin plastered on my face, this was going to be a great week.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it is soo short.<strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews it means a lot.**

**I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**Thank you again and goodnight!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kendall**

James pushed me against the wall of the locker room, roughly, which was also empty I might add. Which did not help me the slightest.

And James knew it, because he smirked darkly as he then stated, coldly, as leaned down close to me,

"Don't think screaming will help you…No one will be able to hear you"

He chuckled even darker as he saw the shiver that went up and down my spine. I'll admit it to myself, I was terrified out of my mind. But, I wasn't going to let him know that. I knew it would make him feel more powerful. At least, that's what I read in a book that Carlos made me read. I was more of a hockey nerd.

"So, Nerd, what gave you the right to glare at me? Shouldn't you have thought before you acted? I would've thought that's all what Nerds do." He taunted icily, his face getting even closer. It made me feel like I was suffocating, or that I was having a heart attack. Either way, I felt like I couldn't breathe. I needed space, but my pride got in the way, and I couldn't help but spat back at him.

"At least we think. It seems like you don't do that very often." I know, it would probably be the reason I'm going to get my rear handed to me, but I didn't want him to think that he had more power then he already has over me.

"You little bastard! Shut your fuckin mouth." He growled out, loudly, as he pushed me into the lockers even harder. I could feel the lock on the locker behind me dig into my back, it hurt like hell. But, I've been through worse at my old school. I could take this...Hopefully.

I grit my teeth together as I spat back, a bold move. Something that could get me turned inside, out. But, I wasn't going to go down without a fight. As scared as I was of fighting. I just wanted him, and his friend to leave me and Carlos alone. That's all I wanted...

And if getting turned black and blue to to get that, even if a little, it was worth it. At least...I hope it was.

"I can say whatever I want. It's called freedom of speech, look it up." I spat back, trying to wiggle away. Which, was a failure of a try. Because James held tighter onto my shirt, slamming me back against the locker again. Which sent my head flying back into it.

And that hurt like hell. White fire pain. That's how bad it hurt.

But I wasn't going to give him what he wanted. Not at all.

And just as he raised his fist, to probably send me into a blinding pain.

I did one last bold move, as I then hissed out, through clenched teeth,

"Do your worst."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours later...<strong>_

**James**

* * *

><p>"You kissed him?" I exclaimed, shocked as hell. I mean, I knew Logan was gay, but I didn't think he would kiss his Nerd. Wasn't that against the bully code or something? I thought so. Because it would be wrong to suck face with someone that is nerdy. That's just gross.<p>

"He wouldn't react! I had to do something." He stated, rolling the joint he had between his fingers, right before he brought it up to his lips and inhaled a bunch of it. I smirked, as he then pulled the joint away from his lips, and breathed out the smoke.

We always get high together after school. This town sucked, there wasn't anything to do here. Smoking and bullying is the only thing fun here.

And it was pretty damn fun.

"Still, dude, that shit should be illegal. Kissing a nerd, god, just that thought alone sends shivers up my back." I told him, as I breathed out my own smoke from my joint. I was calm as shit, but, I still felt disgusted at the thought of kissing a nerd. They were gross fucks.

At least, all of them were, but that blondie one. He was fucking hot, even if he has a bitch mouth on him. He asked for being beat the living crap out of. He wouldn't shut that mouth of his, he should be lucky I didn't fill it with something else.

A smirk formed at my lips at that thought. Just thinking about what his face would look like, would be a fucking amazing sight. But, he had to be the stubborn ass, and get his ass kicked.

My knuckles are still hurting from the beat down I gave him. He's lucky the janitor found us, I would've done what he told me to do. My worst.

He's a bold little guy, I'll give him that.

"So I heard you got suspended for the week, what did you do to the Blonde nerd?" Logan questioned me, snapping me out of my daze. He was wearing a amused smirk on his face. I would've punched him in the shoulder, if I wasn't so high.

"He didn't break anything, but he should be in pain for a long time." I stated, leaning against my car. We're currently outside the school, in the parking lot, by Logan and mine's cars. We had a little secret place for doing just this, smoking or drinking. We traded off every week...Last week was a bitch thought, because I couldn't do either. I had to give up all my money, to go pay Jo's way out of jail again. That bitch, she couldn't keep her drug habit in check. And it cost me every time. Like before, the little bitch.

"Is Jamie going soft? You used to make sure they broke bones...Or do you like this Nerd?" Logan teased, Putting his joint out and kicking it into the grass. I did the same minutes later. I then pushed Logan as I told him,

"No way dude. Like I said before, that's fuckin sick. And I'm not going soft, I got caught by the damn cleaning guy."

"Suuure, James." Logan drew out, as we started making our way back towards the school. We had to meet up with some people from our group. For a little sell and buy meeting.

I just rolled my eyes at him, and I silently started planning my revenge for him for later.

At least I was, till I saw something that stopped me in my tracks.

Jett Stetson, the fucker that took my virginity, was talking to Blondie nerd and his friend by the front gate of the school.

And it looked like he was flirting with him.

That Nerd was mine.

"This is not going to happen." I growled out, as I grabbed Logan's arm and started dragging him towards where they were.

He was MINE. For no one else to take.

And Jett was going to learn that very soon.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! I hope everyone is having a good Friday! <strong>

**I would just like to thank: HatersHateRushersElevate, Jessayra, karinebigtimegleek, Magienienjuju, osaxD114, SimplyAnonymous101, TidusGT, AdmCpj, Jayfeathers Stick, NoireVerteFemme, 1Avid-reader, seddielover1311, TheMelodyInMyHead, animelover5000, BieberHendersongrl, cargan4lifee, Hikari no Kasai, Logan Henderson Is Mine, MissH2O, RammyNeedsAName, Sir RCCS, Nobody Else Just Me for the faves, reviews and alerts! They mean so much to me, more then I could say. You people rock! :)**

**Also...Thanks to the inspiration for this story and the person that makes Cargan amazing: Sum1cooler! **

**He's amazing! And so worth getting to know, if you haven't already. **

**Well that is it, till next time.**

**Bye!**

**P.S...Please forgive me for the long wait for this update. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Logan**

"What's goin' on over here?" James voice boomed through out us all. I could tell he was pissed. It was written all over his face. He was angry and someone was going to pay.

It just mattered who. I didn't understand one bit why he would be mad at the blonde shit. Or my nerd. Which if Jett put one hand on I would make him wish he was dead. No, more then dead. I would make him wish he was never born. Maybe this is what James was pissed about...Jett was near his nerd. And no one messes with James' nerd. It's been like this since we were young brats. And his parents would never do anything about it. Drugs came first for them.

Not James.

"Just getting to know the new kids. Is that a problem pretty boy?" Jett says with only could be with damn sarcasm. Of course the asshole would be this way. He always is. I didn't give a shit for the blonde one. I only wanted him to stay away from my nerd.

Speaking of him. His doe eyes were as wide as can be. And he looked like he wanted a way out of this. Well he wasn't. Not before I make my mark known that Jett would have nothing to do with him. James looked like he wanted to do the very same thing.

This was going to get interesting soon. Very soon.

"Actually it is. Because you see that blondie right there. He's my nerd, and you can't be near him." James growled out through his clenched unreasonably white teeth. He looked like a threatened wolf. It was scary as hell when you are on the other end of James' wrath. I have been a few times, and it had gotten me a few broken bones.

That isn't to say he didn't get anything back from it. His nose was broken. And he was not happy with that. Something about his face and all that crap. Always the vain one, he is. Even with being the big badass. I know there is more to James than everyone sees. His parents damaged him pretty good and fucked him up.

But it made him tough. So no complaints. Just as long as he stays the hell away from my Latino nerd. Even now...He looked so sexy. Being scared and all. Too bad it wasn't from my doing.

"I have a right to whoever I want to talk to. And I'm not your nerd. I'm a human being and I deserve to be treated like one. We both do actually, Carlos and I." I never was so glad when the blonde one ended his damn speech of human rights. God he was such a fucking nerd...Why couldn't he be like my nerd and be quiet?

I have no idea what James wants with that one...And honestly I don't want to.

"See? He made up his mind. Now go away, you two potheads." Jett says through a smug smirk. And I could tell it just pushed every button in James. He was one step from going all boxer on him. It pushed some buttons for me too. But if I wasn't so high, I would probably be more pissed off. I don't think that would do anything for James though.

He would probably be out of his mind, and beating Jett's head into the dirt. With no mercy what's so ever. Damn, he would probably enjoy it.

But, again. We're high and right in front of school. Where cameras are everywhere and so are the damn teachers. As much as it is fun to piss them off. I can't afford to be kicked out again from another school. And neither can James. This is the eighth one in two years. And that's in two states.

"He has no right to make up his mind. So-"

"Mr. Diamond and Mr. Mitchell your parents are here." One of the chesty teachers called out to us. Stopping James from saying anything else. But his glare made it known that he was far from done with Jett and blondie. I tried glaring but being in the state I am. It didn't come out right.

So I just followed James as we walked into the school building once again. This place is hell on fucking earth. But I have no right to quit. And neither does any of the rest of us.

But James parents and my parents in one room...Well this was going to be something. What did we do now for this to come?

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Few Hours Later<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos<strong>

"That dummy thinks he can control me! Like I'm some toy! Well it will be when I'm good and dead that's for sure!" Kendall, even in pain, was furious. Kendall never liked when someone thought they had control over him. Not parental control or adults. He listened to them with ease. Just bullies. He didn't like it one bit when they thought they were in control of him.

I was currently laying on my bed in our room. My mom was making sure I was in bed whenever I was home. Only school was when I was allowed to walk with my crutches. And even then I wasn't allowed to do much. And running from Logan wasn't going to be easy with them.

Logan...

That name sent shivers up and down my spine. It was like lightning. He kissed me. He stole my first kiss. And it was only to make me mad. Or scared...I never pictured or wanted my first kiss to be like that. I wanted it to be special and with someone that likes me. And I like them. Not a bully that I'm terrified of.

I may be gay. And he may be gay...And may look hot...Wait, what? Hot? When did I start thinking of him as hot? He broke my bones when we first met. And he's a troublemaker...This is a mix for a toxic disaster.

"-And if he thinks for one minute that he can tell me what to do. He has another thing coming! I may be a nerd, and I may be weaker than him. But I am not going to let him control my life!" Kendall's voice popped through and I snapped out of my thoughts to continue listening to what he was saying.

His words gave me an idea too...It was mean. And it might make things worse for us. But if I did my math right, and trust me, I did. This will all work out as planned and we might be able to make them stop hurting us.

"Well here is what we can do..." I sat up, beaming cheeky and somewhat more happier then before.

This was going to even the score.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Beaming, waves at*<em> Well _hellloooo_! Long time no see to all of you _The Nerd And The Reckless_ fans. It's been, what two months? Long time. Like I said, but I honestly didn't think I would take this long. **

**But personal matter got in the way and _blah blah blah_. Nothing juicy to hear.**

**I missed all of you! It's been such a long time since writing like this, so I hope you forgive me if I am no good anymore at this. I will update more when I am done with my other, poetry, story I have been doing. It won't be long, promise. **

**So I would like to thank-**

**rosaxD114, girrrl, seddielover1311, anon, starstruk97, 1Avid-reader, Sir RCCS, CrazyKAMESFan13, Hikari no Kasai, TidusGT, RammyNeedsAName, I know i may be young, blackwater333, AdmCpj, xxJarlosFanxx, iHeartPikachuu, EthanLover, I AM AIR _and_ MyLatinoInTheHockeyHelmet.**

**-For the amazing and awesome reviews, favorites, and alerts. Do you know how much I adore you guys? Like _sooo_ much. It's unbelievable how much you guys mean to me. All of you. And I hope you all continue to like this story.**

**And the star of this story and my muse for it..._*Unveils name*_ Sum1cooler! The guy that can write Cargan like it's a second nature to him. He is so amazing. And I love him to death. He is _sooo_ adorable. ;) Lol. But seriously, he is. And his story "**_Out of the Rabbit Hole_" is worth looking into. No, it's more than worth it, it needs to be done. If you haven't already. All his stories actually. But this one is my favorite. It's adorable and teethrotting cutesy. So for all you Cargan fans, and maybe even Jagan ones, go read it. It's very much worth it. ****

****Well...That's all I have to say for now. Bye-Bye. :) ****


	7. Chapter 7

**Kendall**

**_"I don't think I've met someone so beautiful. ;)"_** I couldn't help but smile at Jett's text. He's been texting me since yesterday night, when I gave him my number before me and Carlos took off back home. Jett seems like an amazing guy and I would be lying if I wasn't falling for his beautiful eyes and smile. And to think the Quarterback of the football team was into me. Me, Kendall Knight. The classic nerd. It was like a weird Cinderella story. Like a high school version.

It was surreal in so many different ways.

"What are you smiling about? And would it have anything about the boy that was flirting with you?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Carlos' voice. He had a slightly teasing tone, and with that grin on his face. He knew exactly why I am smiling. It was because of Jett.

Even if I wouldn't admit it, I was very happy with our plan. Carlos and I decided to bring Jett into the mix. I would date Jett, as it seems to piss off James and Logan. And Carlos would become friends with Jett through that, which if it works. They will leave us alone and stop bullying us...Or...It could backfire and we could get more seriously hurt. This was a risky plan but at the moment, it's the only plan we have. So we will just have to play it out carefully.

We aren't called nerds for nothing. Even if I despised that name, it's true. I've always excelled in school, it's the only thing I'm good at. No, great at. So I take great pride in it. And I know Carlos does too. He loves school and does just as well in it. Just one downfall to being so good in school...It comes with a horrible label. Nerds, geeks, freaks, losers. All of the above sometimes. Oh, and bullying.

But doesn't everything have a con to it's pro?

"Yes. It's about Jett, and actually he is pretty sweet for a football jock. It's astonishing and very attractive." I blurted out without much thought. Which has never happened before. I always calculate what I'm going to say next. Not with James though...And that cost me a few broken bones and quite a few bruises. I was not going to do that again. Ever.

And maybe I won't have to with Jett around..

"He's a good guy it seems. But I would keep an eye on him. I mean we do need him and all for this plan to work out. But we shouldn't go into this with a native heart." Carlos says what he always says, as he lays down on his bed on the other side of our room. _"Be wise and don't let your heart take over your brain"_. Even if it may be true and wise to do that, sometimes you can't help what your heart feels.

I sighed and carefully laid back on my bed because of my bruised ribs. The bed looks like a field of cotton colored grass. My sheets and all. I loved cotton green. It's my favorite color. Mrs. Garcia knew this from the time I told her a few years back at Carlos' birthday party. And she said that if I ever moved in, she would make my bedroom cotton green. She was true to her word too. My bed was cotton green and my frame was a dark wood color. It was perfect.

I just wish life was the same. Well perfect can't be achieved, but at least a little less stressful would be nice. It's hard enough trying to keep a 4.0. GPA every semester, without being bullied everyday and breaking bones. Why couldn't bullies do something else? It would make them more likable. I'm sure of it.

"I know, I know. And trust me, I will be careful...But that doesn't mean I don't want to try out really dating with him. This is a once in a lifetime deal. Only a complete idiot would pass up this chance." I stated to Carlos, without even really looking at him. I was looking up at the ceiling with what could only be known as a daydreaming face.

And then a horrible thought popped into my head. James.

James being possessive of me. The way his hazel eyes almost turn to ash black. His body pressed against mine in the looker room. I felt disgust at myself for thinking that was hot. That being treated like a toy was a turn on...What is happening to me...?

I need to get on that plan, now.

**_"I don't think I've met anyone so sweet. Meet me late tomorrow, after school?"_ **I quickly typed back to Jett and once I looked over the message to make sure there was no errors, I pressed sent. I couldn't contain the smile that broke out on my face. Or the girly flutter in my stomach.

James wasn't even the reason either.

* * *

><p><strong>James<strong>

"That bastard thinks he can take my nerd away? Not going to happen! He's mine. Not anyone else's. _Mine._" I hissed out each word as I packed another punch at the punching bag. More known right now as Jett. Every single letter in his name sent my blood boiling. He was trying to steal my nerd. My hotheaded blonde nerd.

That was not going to happen. I already have my claim on that one. He can have any other nerd for all I care. Well, not Logan's. Logan would flip the fuck out if he did that. And when Logan flips out, hell is going to be paid. That boy packs a punch and is a fighter from hell. I should know. I was on the receiving end of it more than a few times.

"He's not, James. He isn't going to get either of our nerds. If we have anything to do with it." I heard Logan say from beside me. He is currently packing a few punches himself at the punching bag next to me. We do this when we don't have anymore money for boozes or weed. We go to the gym and blow off steam. It was the best thing right now because I had no nerd to fuck up.

And if my life wasn't shitty enough, my parents come to the principle's office drunk and high as hell. Then, if that wasn't shitty enough, they went off on me for being such a fuck-up and why did I ruin their lives. When those fuckers should've wore a condom and saved themselves the fuck-up of their lives. That being me. Their accident child.

And don't even get me started on the shit Logan's parents brought to the table. Those two are rich as fuck and are all disgusted that Logan fucks up in school. So those two went off about how I am the bad influence to him, when really, we are bad influences to each other. So that being said.

Today is a shitty day. For not only me, but Logan too.

"I know...It just pisses me off so fuckin' bad!" I groaned out frustrated, as I punched the bag a little harder this time. Pretending it was Jett's face instead. He can have sex with me once. And I let it go. But to fuck around with someone's nerd...That is when you cross a dangerous bridge. A very fuckin' dangerous bridge.

"Today has pissed me off too, dude! My parents are so fucking uptight and think I should be preppy like the other wannabe populars. Well for one, I have no interest in looking like a ken doll. Another thing, I may be rich but I refuse to have my nose to the sky and walk like a girl. No way in hell! I like who I am, and if they don't, fuck them." Logan hissed out through clenched teeth, as he took another punch at the bag. This time with extra force.

I could tell a lot was bothering him. And it was more than his uptight parents. It had to do with the dark haired nerd of his. Even if I think and live by, bullies kissing nerds are disgusting. I knew that kiss meant something to him. I might actually think he likes the nerd...And that was a "get sick and die" moment for me to even think about it.

"I know, man. And it does suck. You should be able to do what you want and not have them breathing down your neck." I yelled over the sounds of punching and kicks between us, and the other guys working out. It was a busy day at my uncle's gym. Who would think?

"Fuck yeah! But it doesn't happen, because I have to walk around with a stick in my ass to be like them." I could hear Logan's sarcastic-pissed tone of voice. He only had this voice for two people. His parents. Those two did love Logan to gut-spilling. But appearances came first. Not the other way around. So it did tend to put Logan in a bitch fit a lot. Especially since they won't give him any money.

"Speaking of that, what's going on with you and your nerd?" I called over to Logan, teasing dripping from every word I said. My smug grin making it's self known. I loved Logan like a brother, but, I did love to tease the boy more. Maybe piss him off a few times.

"Shut the fuck up, James. Nothing is going on. Just teasing him a bit." He growled out at me, shooting me a fire glare, and he went back to punching his bag. He wasn't going to tell me anymore. But that's fine with me. I got all I need. The blush that has taken over Logan's cheeks. He was in fuck-like with his nerd. It was enough to make me willingly want to puke my guts out.

"Well hello to Jamie and Lori, the supposed "bad boys" who supposedly own _my_ Kendall and his friend...Carlos, wasn't it?" The voice and the tone this person used made me whip around and start throwing punches. I was pissed. I was floored. And most importantly, Kendall was _NOT_ his.

I threw punch after punch at Jett. With Logan's help of course. And we started beating the shit out of him...Too bad we didn't figure out that he had four other football players with him. And they too started to beat the shit out of us. I gave all I had, threw every fighting move I had, and even did some dirty moves. But in the end, the fucking Jett team won. And Logan and I were on the ground, beat to shit.

But before I could get a word in. Jett already beat me to it.

"Oh, and that nerd of yours, James. He is my boyfriend, so I would like it if you stayed the hell away from him and the other nerd friend he has. Unless you want to get killed. That can be fully arranged quickly." With those last words, him and his crew left.

Leaving me and Logan to sink in the words he said.

He took my Nerd...And made him, his boyfriend.

And he took Logan's Nerd, so my Nerd wouldn't be lonely.

"We're going to get him. And it's not going to be pretty." Logan hissed, getting up off the ground. Once he was standing, he helped me up and we headed out of the gym. But that's all when it really went down. Because the car Jett just got into. Held two other passengers...My Blonder Nerd, and Logan's Nerd.

Jett is going to get it.

Because revenge is sweet. And it's much sweeter if you mix a little blood in it.

* * *

><p><strong>He<em>llllooooo<em>, beauties! A nice day/night we are having, isn't it? And if it isn't, I'm sorry. :(**

**Hints: Kett is being revealed slowly, and Kett is going to be long term in this story. As for Cargan, it's going to be slowly and teasingly done. All four boys are facing feelings with their bully/nerd, along with feelings for other people. And it's making them conflicted. So that will be making it's self known through out the chapters to spice them up.**

**So I would like to thank all-**

**CrazyKAMESFan13, shadybaby, Sir RCCS, 1Avid-reader, Mad-happy, I AM AIR, Hikari no Kasai, starstruk97, LogansWifeyy, claireclary, iwishwemake, Milkamoo97, MusicSoundsBetterWithKogan, Stepherz22, xxbtrbaby, blackwater333, chrisbrokenheart, 0802 and the most talented Cargan writer I know..._*Pulls out name*_ Sum1cooler! **

**-For all the amazing, sweet, touching and rocking reviews, favorites and alerts. You guys mean _sooooo_ much to me. It's unreal. But again thank you all! I hope today is amazing for you all too.**

**Sorry if there is any errors!**

**Nighty-Night. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Carlos**

_(x – 4)2 = 4? _No._ 6?_ Dang, no. That's wrong. What the-

_"Carlooooossss!"_ I threw the pencil down onto the page I was only moments ago writing a math equation on. It has been frustrating trying to write on a bed, when I really should be writing over a desk. But having a broken leg always has a downfall. Mine not being able to do homework.

And now being around a lovesick Kendall is more frustrating. I know Jett is sweet to him, but it's been a week now. Two dates, a few kisses and hugs later, they are inseparable. It was cute for a while...Now I was just frustrated. Not only with Kendall and Jett, but with homework...And Logan. Logan Mitchell the bully that won't leave me alone. Or my mind. It is traumatizing and the dreams...Oh, god...The dreams. They are sick. Sick, Sick, Sick.

Wet dreams of your bully? Yeah...That is twisted and sick. Even more so for me.

"What?" I shouted back to Kendall, as I pushed the math book farther down the bed. I was done for a while. I needed a rest, it wasn't going well anyway. Plus, I know Kendall will probably go on and on about Jett. Even if this was our plan...It was hard to deal with. Jett is now dating Kendall, and Jett has been hanging out with me too. Which has been making Logan and James furious. That is going smoothly...The only thing is that I feel as if I'm losing Kendall to Jett.

And that I'm losing myself...That I might actually like...Like...I can't even stand the thought of that. It's too agonizing.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" I couldn't help but chuckle at his excited tone. I could tell something happen. He always acts like a little child when he is excited. But who doesn't?

It couldn't have been seconds later that Kendall came running through the doorway. His smile was spread deeply across his face. The happiness in his deep green eyes are something I haven't seen in too long. Not since what happened with his family.

It made my inner fears melt away and everything that has been frustrating. Including Logan. Kendall just has that affect. Always has.

"Guess what we are doing tonight?" Kendall says, bouncing down onto my bed. Making me and my poor book bounce up into the air, and then, back down onto the bed. It almost knocked the air out of my lungs. And I was thankful my leg was okay. It would be hell if it broke again. For me, and my parents.

"What are _"we"_ doing tonight?" I made sure to make a point at _we_. I didn't want to go anywhere. I wanted to stay home and finish my homework. That was it. I've had a long week and all I wanted to go do, was to sleep. But the fear of what I would dream about keeps me from doing so...This has been a terrible week.

"We are going to a party! Jett's party! Our first popular party!" Kendall exclaimed, now bouncing up and down, excitedly. It was making my body flop all over the place, along with my math book. Up and down I went. It was making me dizzy and I was getting annoyed again.

I wasn't going to any party. More so a popular party. With bullies and popular kids that will eat Kendall and I, alive. No matter if it's Jett's party or not. And if Logan is there...I shivered at the thought. I did not want to run into him. He used kissing me as a bully taunt. I didn't want to see what else he will use for his entertainment. And my torment.

He already teases me about the kiss he forced on me. And he knows it makes me furious. But I think that is the point...

"I'm not going! Kendall, this will only end in disaster, for both of us. Think wisely, Kendall..." I tried to advise him that this would only be toxic for us. But he is in love, and stupidly too. It's making his usual wise mind turn mush. It was appalling for me to witness.

But I guess I wasn't in much better state of mind...Logan is taking up most of it. And it wasn't wanted. Not one bit.

"_Carlooooossss!_ Please! _Please!_ Just this one party, and that is it. Please just go with me this time?" I tried, and failed, to press my hands over my eyes before I could take a glance at Kendall's famous puppy-dog face. That face is deadly. It makes me cave into anything he wants.

Once I had a good look at his face. I caved. Terribly.

"Okay, Okay. We will go..." I grumbled out, unhappily. Which got him to stop bouncing, thankfully. I was starting to feel ill.

Well tonight is going to interesting...For sure.

* * *

><p>"Kenny, you came." Jett says through a smile, that I could only make out to be as happily. I could tell he only had eyes for Kendall. Even in this full house, that was filled with drunken and idiotic teenagers. It was a scene I would usually not be involved in. Especially with crutches and a broken leg. But Kendall did beg me. And here I am, putting myself and Kendall at risk. This was going to be a fantastic night. Not really.<p>

"I did. Logan and I." Kendall says, smiling a goofy grin, as him and Jett leaned into each other for a kiss. It was innocent for the most part. But I didn't want to be the third wheel tonight. So I waved them off, and I took a look around the house. It was better than being stuck with a newly coupled teenagers, sucking each others face off. Even if I was getting pushed around by other teenagers as I was making my way through the living room of the house, as they danced-more like grinding-against each other.

The music was ear-shattering. The kids were acting like monkeys. And my best friend was currently acting like a lovesick school kid. This night was already going the way I thought. Horrible. And as I walked through this overly large house that belongs to Jett. I couldn't help but wish I had someone to talk to. Someone to have fun with and make this night better.

Too bad the person that did come up to me wasn't the person I wanted.

"Well, hello, Nerd." Logan stepped in front of view, wearing a smug smirk.

I knew tonight was just about to get worse. Much, Much worse.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hellloooo!<em> Hasn't it been a nice start of a new week? :) I hope so!**

**Well I've been busy with school, work, and some other things. So writing has been put on the back-burn. For the moment. All the normal life of a teenager though. :)**

**I would like to thank-**

**Sailfast32, twilight-jemmett, Deathmetal180, KEALY KAMES, CoverGiirl, starstruk97, LogansWifeyy, 1Avid-reader, Sir RCCS, CrazyKAMESFan13, Hikari no Kasai and I know i may be young.**

**-For all the amazing reviews, alerts, and favorites. You guys are _soooo_ sweet. Like teeth rotting sweet. Seriously. I think you all are the best people out there. It's an honor to have you all reading this story.**

**A huge thank you to my favorite, and the muse of this story, _Sum1cooler!_ He's on vacation at the moment...Which he_ soooo_ much deserves. He works hard at what he loves. Even if his own sleep is taken away from it. So I hope he is getting lots of sleep!**

_**Have tons of fun, sweetie. :)**_

**Well the next chapter is going to bring Cargan into view. Big time. But will it last? Who knows..._;)_**

_**Till then!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Logan**

"Fuck! Someone shut the damn lights off!" I groaned out, smacking my hands onto my eyes. I felt like I was being blinded by the sun. Not to mention, with a mother fucking headache. No, it was more than a small headache, it was a damn migraine. A huge one at that. What caused this fucking pain. I don't know. And I don't really give a care. All I remember is coming to Jett's party and grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels...Wait...Why the hell is there someone next to me? And why is he naked? Why am I naked?

If it's James, I will willingly give him a gun and let him kill me. Because there is no way in living hell I will want to keep that memory. Sure, he's my best friend and my partner in crime. But, that is as far as it goes. And that's how we both like it. So if this drunken night led to us...Doing shit together. Well, like I said before, he could kill me and I wouldn't mind.

So I picked up my mental skirt and I leaned over the bed, one that probably cost more than I would ever make, and I took a look at the guy I fucked. What I didn't expect, was it would be the one and only nerd I had any entertainment with. The certain tan, raven haired boy was sleeping like a little baby. And I would be lying if it wasn't damn adorable. Yes, I, Logan Mitchell, think something is adorable. Shocking? Hell yeah. Admit it to anyone? Never.

Not to mention, the boy did look sexy as hell naked.

"Wakey-Wakey, Nerd." I shook his body lightly, with a smug smirk on my face. Even with an bitch of a headache, I can still be badass. Yes, I'm just that amazing. Plus, no pain, no gain. And I love to gain power. More so from this certain nerd. It's thrilling. And the look on his face when he wakes up...Well, lets just say it'll be way worth the pain of an hangover.

"Kendall, stop! I'm trying to sleep here." I couldn't contain the painful sound of laughter that bubbled out of my mouth. The look on his face as he fluttered his eyes open and close, right before he turned away from me. Priceless. He thinks I'm his fellow nerd. Ha. That's just plain humor. Now if only I can wake him up more fully...

"I'm not one of you, nerd. I'm someone much more dangerous." I purred this, as I leaned over his body. Pressing every part of our bodies together. If this didn't wake him up, I wonder what he's like when he's given a lot more than a drink. Well, I suppose I couldn've worn the nerd out. I'm usually that way when I'm drunk off my ass. It's fun though. And pleasurable as fuck.

"What...?...Get off me!" Bingo. The beauty is now no longer resting. And just in time. I was getting tired of just waiting around for the fun to start up again. This was much more entertaining...

"Well, we sure did have fun, didn't we?" I purred darkly, as I leaned closer to him. The panic in his dark doe eyes were just too tempting. He was always tempting. Ever since I met him. The teacher's hot pet. I know I've always told myself I would never like a nerd. But...I think he just might be the exception. Maybe...

"We...OH GOD NO!" Now the party's started. Time to get down to some real fun. I'll have to thank Jett later for that party.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall<strong>

"Baby, it's time to get up." My eyes fluttered open to the voice of the guy I adore. Yes, Jett Stetson. He's been so sweet and kind to me. I feel like every time I open my eyes, I'm still in a dream. The nerd and the football player. It just wasn't realistic. But, here we are. In bed together. After a long night together, that ended too soon.

I know, cheesy. But it's how I feel.

Once my eyes got adjusted to the sunlight that is shining through the window, I gazed at Jett. Who, in turn, was gazing at me lovingly. His forest green eyes were beyond words. They were just that stunning. Even if my realistic side was telling me that eye colors were all the same. My heart was falling lost to them. But...Last night brought conflict to my feelings. A major conflict.

_"I'll be right back, babe." Jett placed a soft peck on my lips, before he went off deeper into the house to get some punch. I didn't know where Carlos went, but hopefully he's okay. He wouldn't take off, if he didn't think it was safe. So he should be fine. Hopefully..._

_"I guess even nerds like you come to parties. Who would think?" I was unwillingly brought out of my thoughts by a familiar voice. One that belonged to the one and only egoistic James Diamond. Yes, the same guy that brought me not only pain, but burning anger. And as of right now. In his leather jacket and black skinny jeans. Not to mention his signature smirk that thinned out his plumb lips. He looked the part of the venomous bully. He just thinks everyone is beneath him...I can see it in his hazel eyes._

_"S-Shut up. This is my boyfriend's party." I mentally cursed at myself for stuttering. I don't understand why I haven't gotten over that habit. It was one I worked hard to overcome. I read everyday. I would make speeches, so that way I would stop. But I guess, even that didn't help._

_And because of this little problem, I caused the jerk's smirk to deepen. Not to mention, his eyes darkened in amusement. It only made me sick to my stomach. How could someone that has those attractive looks, be so evil? Wait...Did I just think he was attractive? Where did that come from? He's not attractive, he's an jerk!_

_"Really? I wouldn't put it past Jett. He's slept with so many students, it's no wonder why he would want to sleep with you." The second those words left his plump lips, I felt like I was drowned in icy winter water. I couldn't even breathe. I couldn't get a single word to form. I know there is a high chance James is lying. But, the look in his eyes as of right now, wasn't deceiving anything. Either from personal experience, or from gossip. He knew what he was talking about._

_But in all truth...Was it really true? Did the boy I'm falling in adoration with, only want to get in my pants?_

_"Y-You're such a jerk!" I didn't even care that I was stuttering now. He struck a nerve, and I wasn't going to let him get away with it. Even if I can't really think of an witty response. My mind was blank all for thoughts for Jett, that is. My heart and head were starting a battle, One I really rather not deal with. Why did James have to do this? Why couldn't he let me be happy? Oh, yeah. That's right, he's a bully. He doesn't let anyone classified as a "Nerd" have happiness._

_"I'm just telling the truth," He shrugged in a non-caring way. "And if that's what makes me a jerk, so be it. I'm just warning you, that way you don't go getting your heart broken." I didn't know if my hearing was right, or if I was really hearing concern in his voice, but I was completely baffled. I didn't know whether to shoot him off, or just stand there._

_I did both._

_"Like you care." I shot back, just staring at him in wonderment. I didn't know whether to trust him, or to just go find Jett and ask myself. Even though I know the latter wouldn't probably end well. Accusing someone of being a player isn't something anyone would take lightly. But, I did know James wasn't one to be trusted. He's already proved that theory the minute I met him._

_I've never felt so conflicted in my life._

_"I care more than you think, Blondie," My eyes doubled in size at the single kiss that was placed on my cheek. "But, that's something you'll have to figure out yourself." And with those words, and a lingering smirk, he was lost in the crowd. Leaving me feeling confused, angered, and fearful._

_But one feeling stood out from the rest. He left me feeling tingly and longing for those lips again._

_I was so screwed._

I groaned at the memory of last night, digging my head deeper into the feather white pillow. Forgetting that Jett, my boyfriend, was still in the same bed with me. That was, until I was pulled into his strong arms. The same arms that rocked my world last night. Even if I was hesitant about it, I took the plunge. It was fireworks. And I don't regret a minute of it.

"You okay, baby?" I heard Jett mummer against my forehead, as he placed a single kiss there. It was romantic, and adorable. But I couldn't feel the same tingly feeling I had when James pressed his lips on my cheek. I didn't understand what was happening. I cared about Jett.

"Just a little tired." It was an overly used excuse, but it would have to do. I snuggled my body closer to his and I willed the feeling of lost sparks away. James is a bully, and a jerk. Jett is loving and sweet. They are two different people. And yet...

I couldn't help but wish I was in a certain cocky hazel eyed arms instead.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello everyone! I hope your week goes amazingly!<strong>_

_**I would like to thank-**_

_**KEALY KAMES, IWILLBeAVampire, Cookie Monster Giggles, One Potter Rush, OneBigDisaster, Nicogol1995, SDG10, BigTimeOzzy, starstruk97, CrazyKAMESFan13, I love you Niall J Horan, twilight-jemmett, noelle, Sir RCCS, Hikari no Kasai, I know i may be young, 1Avid-reader, Carganator, and EddyCoolio.**_

_**-For all the amazing favorites, reviews, and alerts. You guys rock!**_

_**And again, this story would be nothing without Sum1cooler! This guy is amazing! His writing is a work of art, and he has the best sense of humor! :)**_

_**Till next time. :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Carlos**

"So you aren't going to tell me what happened?" Kendall repeated for the hundredth time. And yes, for the first time in forever. It annoyed me. I didn't want to tell him about what Logan and I did. It's embarrassing even thinking about it. Let alone speaking out loud about it. I don't even remember drinking. Let alone sleeping with my tormentor. Sure, I've had some weird and disgusting dreams about him. But I never in all my years, would I think I would do something like that. I'm responsible! I get straight A's. I've never, in my life, done anything my parents wouldn't be proud of. But yesterday, because of Kendall, I did the three most reckless things ever. I slept with a guy. I drank. And I went to a teenage party. Yes, there is no way my parents would be proud of that. At all.

This is, without a doubt, Kendall's fault. And because of that, I haven't spoken to him since last night. Not even on the ride home.

"Why are you ignoring me? I didn't do anything!" Kendall cried, continuing to poke my arm. The one that isn't injured, that is. But I still wasn't going to speak to him. He ruined my life. I had a right to ignore him. Every right. But the look in his deep green eyes, almost made me cave. He looked lost. As if he was working on a puzzle that didn't have all the pieces. He didn't understand what he did. Or what happened between Logan and I, either.

I sighed and fell back on my bed. Hoping he'll just leave me alone. I didn't want to feel guilty. I shouldn't feel guilty. I was the victim in this whole disaster. I didn't want to go to the party, but Kendall made me. I didn't want to drink, but someone put something in my drink. I, without a doubt didn't want to sleep with Logan, but I did. So add all of that together and try to put the blame on me. Trust me. It won't come up as my fault.

So why do I feel so guilty? It doesn't make sense. Which only frustrates me more. One of my biggest pet peeves is not knowing things. It'll pick at me, until I find the answer. But, I have this gut feeling, that I won't get my answer. Not on this one. It's too complex to pick apart. Unfortunately for my stability right now. Because I'm not far from snapping.

Logan didn't help this morning, either. Trying to have his way with me. I may be weak, but I wasn't going to let that happen again. Thank god that Diamond boy came and got him. He looked furious, which is probably why Logan left without insulting me. I don't know what would've happened if Diamond didn't come get him. Actually, I do. I would've been assaulted. By that bully. I thought Jett was supposed to take care of this, not make it worse.

"...Alright...I-I'll leave you alone...I'm sorry..." I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Kendall's voice. And then by the sound of the door shutting. If I wasn't feeling guilty before, I am now. My heart was heavy and tightening. It wasn't a great feeling, right now. But, I didn't have any choice in the matter. I felt what I felt, because it's what us humans do. We feel. Good or bad.

And right now. I couldn't feel worse.

"Sleep sure sounds nice right now..." I mumbled, forcing my eyes close and hoping for sleep to come. But, when my phone started vibrating, telling me I had a new text message. I couldn't help myself from opening my phone. Yes, I own a flip phone, anyway. When I opened it and I saw the text message. I almost fainted right on the spot. If I thought my day was bad before. It was nothing compared to that text.

**_"Looking forward to tomorrow, Nerd. ;)"_**

Only one person calls me that. Logan stupid Mitchell. I was so damned with bad luck. Because that actually got my heart racing...

* * *

><p><strong>James<strong>

"What the hell are you thinking? He's _the_ _nerd_! You don't sleep with _nerds_!" I growled out at Logan, slamming him against the wall of my room. I didn't understand what the hell was going through his mind when he fucked the nerd. But I do know he was being completely stupid. Fucking stupid dumbass. He's going to ruin everything! Tormenting them is one thing, sleeping with them while they are drunk is another. That's criminal charges. I think...? Whatever. Why do I ever care? I've never cared about going to jail before, why do I now? Fuck. Blondie is doing crazy things to my head.

I don't know if I like it or not, either.

"So? He's fun to fuck with. And tomorrow is going to even more fun. And don't even start with me, you know damn well that you want to bang that one with the eyebrows!" I wanted to smack that smirk right off his face. I don't give a shit if he's my best friend or not. No one. And I do mean no one. Will ever make fun of me. Or Blondie. Unless it's me that's doing it. So I did exactly what I wanted. I took a swing at his face and it connected beautifully. Too bad, I didn't realize how angry that would make Logan. Because before long we were rolling around on the floor, slamming each other in the face. We haven't fought like this in years. The last time was when I slept with Jett...I was drunk, angry, and ready to kill everything and anything in sight.

That just happened to be Logan. Just like now, it happens to be Logan.

"James! Fucking stop it!" I heard Logan groan out, rolling off me. I don't know if I hit him too hard, or if he actually didn't want to fight anymore. But either way. That was it. After some heavy panting and getting the air back into my body. I stood up and got the hell out of there. I didn't need this crap. Logan has his own problems with his nerd. I had mine. And I wasn't going to add to it, by beating Logan up. He may have pissed me off, but that doesn't mean he isn't my best friend. I just didn't want to deal with this, on top of everything else that's been going on. I needed a drink. Or something. But I'm broke. So that was out of the question.

Why? My parents. Drugs. Money. Drugs. That's the basic needs for them. I didn't matter one bit. And they made sure to let me know. Especially last night. They didn't have any money, and guess who had to give up all their money for those stupid habits? Oh, yeah. Me. Like my mom said, I was a fuck up and they deserve every penny I had, because they had to keep me all this time. Yeah. Like being aborted would've been so damn bad.

I really needed something to do. Something else to take my anger out on.

My answer came when I got a surprising text message. From an unknown number.

**_"I want to talk. I'll be at Westen Park."_ **

Blondie. Blondie wanted to talk to me. How did he get my number, anyway? Isn't this interesting, though? I guess being honest and mysterious did work. Who would've thought? Hell, I didn't even think it would work. Whose honest anymore, anyway?

Well, at least now I have some place to go. And somewhere away from Logan. Only problem I found when I left. Was that my heart was pounding...Fuck. I've gone weak.

I think I might actually like Blondie.

"Shoot me, now." I mumbled, driving off towards the park. I was officially screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, I know this chapter was kind of blah. But, I was blocked at some parts. Anyway, So Cargan is going to be big in the next chapter. Carlos is having feelings for Logan. And Logan is well...Logan. Friendships are tested and Kames is coming into. Maybe...;) James has more secrets than he lets on. So who knows. ;)<strong>

**I would like to thank the amazing people-**

**_KEALY KAMES, I love you Niall J Horan, starstruk97, CrazyKAMESFan13, xxBadDreamxx, Deathmetal180, Peoplelovepeople, mary101, carganlover422, Diasleingod54, Love and Heartz, TheAnnaBanana, jellyxrock2468, 0verdramatic, _and, _Just Fetching._**

**-For the beautiful reviews, alerts, and favorites. Really, for such patient readers you are! I love you all like so much. I know I don't personally thank all of you. But I really do mean it.**

**Also, to the fantastic writer and friend, Sum1cooler. To those who haven't read his Cargan stories, do so. I know I've stated this before, but it's true! :)**

**Until Next Time. :)**


	11. Chapter 12

Okay...I think some of you have misunderstood. I stated I will not be posting anymore stories. By transferring stories to teen wolf, Ill be finishing them. Once I finish a chapter, I'll re-write It back to BTR. See? I already spoken about this to a friend of Mine. I will not be making more stories on here afterwards. Once my stories are finished.

Sorry for the misunderstanding. And I would please ask if you have bad comments to say, to keep them to yourself.


End file.
